


Magic Hands - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen has truly magic hands. Not in that way.<br/>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Hands - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

When somebody says that somebody has “magic hands”, they usually mean something bedroom oriented. But, while Stephen’s hands were pretty magic in that area, when Frank said it, he was usually referring to Stephen’s piano skills.  
Whether he was playing his, and now Frank’s, favourite Einaudi piece I Giorni, or the soundtracks to various musicals, Frank couldn’t get enough; he loved every second. Sometimes, he even recorded Stephen’s playing so he could listen to it again, late at night, to lull him off to sleep.  
Stephen loved the attention that he was getting from Frank due to his piano playing. He took up piano lessons again with his neighbour, and practiced furiously at home. And Frank loved it. One of his favourite memories with Stephen was when they were cuddling in bed, and he could feel Stephen’s fingers tapping out a silent melody on his chest, while humming a quiet tune that Frank didn’t recognise.  
“What’s that?” He asked, quietly, so as not to interrupt too much.  
“Just this composition I’m working on. It’s about us.” Stephen replied, his fingers still tapping, his hand moving from just above his navel to the hollow of his neck. He paused for a few seconds to press a small kiss into the base of Frank’s neck before continuing.  
“Oh yeah? Has it got a name yet?”  
Stephen hummed in affirmation. “Unconventional.” He yawned, and the tapping slowed to a stop as Stephen fell asleep, fingers relaxed against his chest.


End file.
